empyrean_phantasmfandomcom-20200214-history
Aeter, the Holy Almighty
He has a lot of names as the Supreme God of existence but Antiquians mainly refer to Him as Aeter while Crystialgans mainly refer to Him as Prismeter. Any other entity that does not belong in the Hexahedron of Aetervalla (i.e., the five main hominid species of Heluxion and Crystialga) do not have a name for Him as they are not born with the power to control Aetermana. He is never used by Aethervallum in ANY roleplay since He is just there as a Supreme God, not a fighter. Personality Since he is a god, He is bound to his absolute nature of positivity—He embodies any positive thing. The only thing He could not do is do evil things as it is not meet to His nature. Powers Omnipotence Saying "absolute omnipotence" would be redundant, as omnipotence already comprises everything it can define. He has the ability to be almighty in every sense and aspect. He can achieve and do absolutely anything without any limit or condition, including the conceptually impossible and logically impossible, like "bigger than infinity" or "making a squared circle". He is fundamentally invincible, completely immune to all other powers, and able to defeat the combined might of all creation and its mightiest beings just by wanting it, without the slightest effort. http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Omnipotence He has specific powers that omnipotence comprises though it is not limited to these: Omniarch He rules over anything and everything in existence (as well as nonexistence); as such, the user has absolute control over all objects, planes of existences, and life forms, as well as their wills and mindsets whether they are aware of being controlled or not. i.e., he mastered all infinite universes that are in the omniverse and absolutely everything within each of these dimensions of any scale. He also has absolute dominion over any situation or environment by simply issuing a command, whether it be from the thoughts or by speech. Even if the subjects that are being ruled are unable to understand Him, they will still respond in accordance to what He had dictated.http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Omniarch However, since Aeter is bound to his positive nature, it would not be just to control others in any way He pleases. Therefore, he only uses certain aspects of omniarchy and not to the extent that he will use it for selfish gain. Omnicompetence Aeter can handle all situations and matters, regardless of the problem, situation or conflict, and have the needed skill, knowledge, experience, etc., for any purpose, and will know what to do, when to do it, and how to do it. He can and will never lose a fight, conflict, etc., due to always being able to see a way to solve any problem at hand. http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Omnicompetence He can use this power anytime in the material realm but He makes methods logical enough to maintain balance. It is not just for Him to solve problems instantly without causative relationships in the material realm. However, He can freely do this outside such a realm. Hypercompetence Aeter possesses incredible skill in one, several, or in some cases every possible field or discipline, whether intellectual or practical, formal or mundane: mathematics, cooking, strategy, sports, games, politics, fighting, mechanics, psychology, economy, art, medicine, investigation, etc. since He is the Creator of these concepts. He demonstrates a mind-boggling level of perceptiveness and efficiency in their respective field(s), multiplying virtually impossible feats with ridiculous ease. Their unbelievable level of competence truly puts them in an unreachable category of their own, that simply eludes others' understanding. Omnifarious Aeter has complete and absolute control over His own being, allowing them to manipulate their shape, density, size or to be solid, liquid, gaseous, or pure energy. He can spread His form into smaller segments that keep their ability to transform and recombine as they wish. User can take any form that they can imagine, independently from the laws of physics and logic.http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Hypercompetence They aren't immune to external alterations, but can change back instantly, rendering such efforts meaningless. His mind remains immune to all external alterations and is as flexible as their body while still remaining whole and fully functional even if the body is separated in millions of smaller parts acting independently. While external or environmental effects can affect users, He can simply take a form more adapted to the dangers and thus ignore most dangers or simply reform themselves.http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Omnifarious Omnificence The user can create anything without limits, including concepts, existence, reality, and even the totality itself. They can also create from nothing or even to create one thing from another e.g. manifesting an image from a comic book, creating life from the dead, and duplicating anything. The user can create basically anything they choose on an unlimited scale.http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Omnificence Omnilock User resides outside of everything: space, time, non-space, non-time, duality, probability, improbability, possibility, impossibility, nonexistence, (absolute) nothingness, existence, etc. They cannot be affected by anything, even temporal paradox or reality warping; and are immune to virtually everything, even universal irreversibility and nonexistence.http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Omnilock Absolute Freedom The user is free and immune from every law, rule, fate, predestination, concept, limits, or any other type of cosmic, spiritual, physical and/or mystical jurisdiction, making the user completely immune to their effects. This power is mostly wielded by prime beings and creator gods, as power itself is the fundamental and source of power that allows all limitless abilities to function. The reason why all boundaries are related to destiny and freedom itself is the opposite of it because fate/destiny impose boundaries in all beings.http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Freedom Omnipresence Aeter is present everywhere at the same time, referring to an unbounded or universal presence. It is related to the concept of ubiquity, the ability to be everywhere and nowhere (at once).http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Omnipresence Total Omniscience The user’s mind is unblocked to the entire universe; they know every answer to every question, past, present, and future. May or may not allow the user to have all information at all times as some knowledge may be spontaneous while some may require the action of others. By knowing something, one can also understand every counter available for that certain something, thus being unable to be defeated by said subject.http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Omniscience Trivia Category:Gods